yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
İnsan - Mehmet Akif Ersoy - Safahat
*İnsan : Hz.Peygamber her cuma sabah namazinda secde suresi ve insan suresini okurmus . Hikmeti: adem cuma günü yaratıldı. Cuma günü cennetten çıkarıldı *İnsan - Mehmet Akif Ersoy- Safahat *İnsan/Açıklama *İnsan/Güncel Türkçe *İnsan/İngilizce *İnsan/1 *İnsan Şiiri/1 *İnsan Şiiri/2 *İnsan Şiiri/3 *İnsan Şiiri/4 *İnsan Şiiri/Osmanlıca *İnsan Şiiri/Arapça *İnsan Şiiri/İngilizce *İnsan Şiiri/Azerice 2'li Tablo Sunumu 3'lü Tablo Sunumu 4'lü Tablo Sunumu Tablosuz - Kodları bozuk dizayn İmam Ali | Ey insan, sen kendinin küçük bir cisim olduğunu sanırsın, Oysa en büyük âlem senin içindedir Hz. Ali | Human ,you don’t think own as a small, However, there is a big world inside you Hz. Ali | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | "Muhakkar bir vücûdum!" dersin ey insan, fakat bilsen. Senin mâhiyyetin hattâ meleklerden de ulvîdir: | "Hakir '''bir '''varlığım" dersin ey insan, fakat bilsen. Senin mahiyetin hatta meleklerden de yücedir (ulvîdir): | “I’’m a base person” you say, if you know… | You are stil not aware of their own personality, | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Haberdâr olmamışsın kendi zâtından da hâlâ sen, Avâlim sende pinhandır, cihanlar sende matvîdir: | Haberdar olamamışsın kendi zatından da hala sen, Alemler sende saklıdır. Cihanlar sende toplanmıştır(matvîdir): | You are preciouser than angels; There is world inside you : | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Zeminlerden, semâlardan taşarken feyz-i Rabbânî, Olur kalbin tecellî -zâr-ı nûrâ-nûr-i Yezdânî. | Yerlerden, göklerden taşarken feyz-i Rabbanî (Rabbani feyz); Olur kalbin tecelli yeri nura Nur-u Yezdanî (Allah'ın nuruna) | God’s blessings is owerflowing from grounds and skies; Your heart become the place where the God manifest brightly. | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Musaggar cirmin amma gâye-i sun´-i İlâhîsin; Bu haysiyyetle pâyânın bulunmaz, bîtenâhîsin! | Küçücüktür cirmin ama İlahi sanatının gayesisin; Bu haysiyetle sonu bulunmaz, bîtenahisin (bitmez tükenmez bir varlıksın!) | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Edîb-i kudretin beytü´l-kasîd-i şi´ri olmuşsun; Hakîm-i fıtratın bir anlaşılmaz sırrı olmuşsun. | Güzellikler yaratan Kudret'in şiirinin en güzel beyti olmuşsun; Yarattığını en iyi bilen Allah'ın bir anlaşılmaz sırrı olmuşsun. | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Esirindir- tabîat, dest-i teshîrindedir eşya; Senin ahkâmının münkâdıdır, mahkûmudur dünya. | Esirindir tabiat, sihirli ellerindedir eşya; Senin hükümlerine boyun eğdirilmiştir, mahkûmudur dünya. | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Bulutlardan sevâik sayd eder irfân-ı çâlâkin; Yerin altında ma´denler bulur nakkâd-ı idrâkin. | Bulutlardan yıldırımlar avlar enerjik irfanın; Yerin altında madenler bulur eleyip ayıran kavrayışın. | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Denizler bisterindir, dalgalar gehvâre-i nâzın; Nedir dağlar, semâ peymâ senin şehbâl-i pervâzın! | Denizler döşeğindir, dalgalar naz beşiğin; Dağlar bir şey mi, gökleri ölçmektedir açılan kanatların! | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Havâ, bir refref-i seyyâl-i hükmündür ki bir demde, Olur dem-sâz-ı âvâzın bütün aktâr-ı âlemde. | Hava, hükmünü ileten öyle bir vasıtadır ki,bir demde Olur avazın sazına dem(yoldaş) bütün çevresinde âlem de | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Dayanmaz pîş-i ikdâmında mâni´ler müzâhimler;Kaçar, sen rezm-gâh-ı azme girdikçe muhâcimler. | style="vertical-align: top"| Dayanmaz gayretli çalışman önünde engeller, eziyetler; Kaçar, sen azmin savaş alanına girdikçe muhacimler ( hücum edenler). | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Karanlıklarda gezsen, şeb-çerâğın fıkr-i hikmettir, Ki her işrâkı bir sönmez ziyâ yı sermediyyettir; | Karanlıklarda gezsen,' hikmetli düşüncen meş'alen olur', Ki her parlayışı sonsuzluğun sönmeyen ışığıdır | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Susuz çöllerde kalsan, bedrekan ilhâm-ı sa?yindir, Ki her hatvende eyler sâye-küster vâhalar zâhir. | Susuz çöllerde kalsan,' kılavuzun çalışmanın verdiği ilhamdır', Ki her adımında gölgelik vahalar gösterir. | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Ne zindanlar olur hâil, ne menfâlar, ne makteller...Yürürsün sedd-i râhın olsa hattâ âhenîn eller. | Ne zindanlar olur engel, ne idam sehpaları, ne sürgünler...Yürürsün yolunu kesse de hattâ demirden eller | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Yıkar bârû-yi istibdâdı bir âsûde tedbîrin; Semâlardan inen te´yîdisin gûyâ ki takdîrin! | Basit bir tedbirinle diktatörlüğün burçlarını yerle bir edersin; Ezeldeki hükmü sağlam kılmak için sanki göklerden indirilmişsin! | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Taharrîden usanmazsın, teâlîden teâlîye Atıldıkça, atılsam şimdi, dersin, başka âtîye! | Araştırmaktan usanmazsın, bir yükseklikten başka yüksekliğe'Çıktıkça,atılsam şimdi dersin başka bir geleceğe'. | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Senin en şanlı eyyâmında, en mes´ûd hâlinde Bir istikbâl-i dûra-dûr vardır hep hayâlinde. | Senin en şanlı günlerinde, en mutlu hâlinde, Daha uzak bir''' gelecek vardır hep hayâlinde'. | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | 'örnek osmanlıca مقدمة''' |- | O istikbâledir şevkin, odur ma´şûk-i vicdânın, O kudsî neşvenin çeydâ-yı bî-ârâmıdır cânın. | O gelecek içindir şevkin, vicdanındaki sevgili odur,Ruhun o kutsal neş'enin durup dinlenmek bilmez âşıkıdır. | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | O şevkin dâim ilcâsıyle seyrin ıztırârîdir; Terakkî meyli artık fitratında rûh-i sârîdir! | O şevkin zorlamasıyla sürekli seyran eylemen kaçınılmazdır; İlerleme meyli artık yaratılışında varlığına yayılan bir ruh olmuştur. | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Bütün esrâr-ı hilkatten haberdâr olmak istersin, Bu gaybistân-ı hîçâ-hîçten kumılmak istersin! | Yaratılışın bütün sırlarını bilmek istersin, Bu hiçlerden ibaret gayb âleminden kurtulmak istersin! | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Meâdın, mebdein, hâlin ki üç müdhiş muammâdır... Durur edvâr-ı müstakbel gibi karşında hep hâzır. | Sonun, başlangıcın, bugünün ki üç müthiş bilmecedir...Durur karşında gelecek devirler gibi hep hazır | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Koşarsın bunların sevdâ-yı idrâkiyle durmazsın, Hakîkatten velev bir şemme duymazsan oturmazsın | Koşarsın bunları anlamak sevdasıyla durmazsın,Hakikatin kokusunu az da olsa almadan oturmazsın. | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Serâir perde pûş-i zulmet olsun varsın isterse... Düşürmez düştüğün yeldâ-yı hirman rûhunu ye´se: | Sırlar karanlık bir perdeyle örtülmüş olsun isterse.... Düşürmez uğradığın mahrumiyet gecesi ruhunu ümitsizliğe: | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Emel, meş´al-keşin, bir reh-nümâ hem-râhın olmuşken, Tehâşî eylemezsin sîne-i deycûra girmekten. | Emel meş'alen, bir kılavuz da yoldaşın olmuşken,Çekinmezsin karanlıkların içine dalıp girmekten. | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Gelip bir gün tecellî etse mâhiyyât-ı masnûat, Taharrîden geçer, bir dem karâr eyler misin? Heyhât! | Bir gün gelip ortaya çıksa yaratılmışların mahiyeti, Araştırmayı bırakır, bir an durur musun? | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Tutar mâhiyyet-i Sâni´, o en heybetli mâhiyyetOlur âteş-zen-i ârâmın, artık durma cevlân et! | Güncel Türkçesi Buraya | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Hayır! Bu sefer de Yaratıcı'nın mahiyeti, o en heybetli mahiyet,'Huzurunu ateşe verecek ve sen durmadan koşacaksın artık! | Güncel Türkçesi Buraya | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | 'örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Tevakkuf yok seninçün, daimî bir seyre tâbi´sin...Ne zîrâ hâle râzîsin; ne müstakbelle kâni´sin! | Durmak yok senin için, sürekli bir ilerleyişe tâbisin...Ne çünkü bugüne razısın, ne gelecekle yetinirsin! | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Dururken böyle bî pâyan terakkî-zâr karşında;Nasıl dersin ya "Pek mahdûd bir cirmim" tutarsın da. | Dururken böyle sonsuz bir ilerleme alanı karşısında;Tutup da nasıl "Ben küçük bir varlığım" dersin ya! | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Meleklerden büyük, hem çok büyük tebcîle mazharsın:Tekâlîfın emânet-gâhısın bir başka cevhersin! | Meleklerden büyük, hem çok büyük övgüyle şereflenmişsin!Allah'ın büyük görevler yüklediği varlıksın, yüksek bir cevhersin! | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Hayâtın eksik olmazken ağır bin bârı arkandan; Ölümler, korkular savlet ederken hepsi bir yandan; | Hayatın bin ağır yükü eksik olmazken sırtından; Ölümler, korkular saldırırken hepsi bir yandan; | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Şedâid iktihâm etmekte müdhiş bir mekânetle, Yolundan kalmayıp dâim gidersin... Hem ne sür´atle! | Büyük sıkıntılara göğüs görmekte inanılmaz bir dayanıklılıkla, Yolundan kalmayıp sürekli gidersin... Hem ne süratle! | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Senin bir nüsha-i kübrâ yı hilkat olduğun elbet,Tecellî etti artık; dur, düşün öyleyse bir hükmet: | Senin yaratılışın yüce bir kopyası olduğun elbet,Tecellî etti artık; dur, düşün öyleyse bir karar ver: | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Nasıl olmak gerektir şimdi ef?âlin ki, hem pâyen Behâim olmasın, kadrin melâikten muazzezken? | Nasıl olmak gerektir şimdi yapacağın şeyler ki, dengin'Hayvanlar' olmasın, değerin meleklerden yüksekken? | You are the best God’s created; For that, you are person endless! Beauties that creates the most beautiful couplet poetry power consumed; You are secret compleciated God’s . Nature is your prisoner, in your hands dominates goods; The world submit your decrees. Your knowledge catch lightning from clouds; You find mine under the ground. Seas is your mattress, waves is your cradle; Your wings measure skies! Air, take your decrees at a time it is comrade your sound everywhere. Torment don’t prevent in front of your working; Attacker escape if you decide firmly. If you go about in darkness, your though is bright, Bright of inextinct of futiletion is its each sparkle. If you stay desert , your guide is inspiration, Step shows oasis. Prisons, execution tables and exile don’t prevent… If iron hands clip your way, you walk. You destroy with a simple precaution signs of dictatorship; You reduced from he skies for decrees check ! You don’t try to search if you will see high, you will say “I want to go another a future. There is a distant future in your happy case. Your ardour and in your conscience darling is for future, Your soul is joy of sacred lover . You go about with that ardour; There is devoling your personality and it is soul. You want to know your personality all the secret, You want to escape from these! Your end, begining and today are three great puzzle… These always ready in front of you such as future transfers. You run for them to understand , you don’t stop, You don’t sit if you don’t know truth. If secret covered with a darkness curtain… You don’t desparete from meeting night destitution: You don’t fear from darkness if there is your guide. If nature of God’s created come one day , Do you stop a moment and do you leaves the research? That moment, the most majestic is Creator, You will run without stoping! There isn’t stopping for you, you musy devoloping… Today and future is little for you! There is that devolopig in front of you and you say ” I am young person”! You are praised more than angels! God gave big duty you! There is heavy load on your back; Deaths and fears attack you everyday; You breast big trouble with big force, You go without stopping with quickly… You are a copy of your creation, He manifest stop, think and decided:You will do that things that your equal musn’t pets because you preciouser than angels | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |} | style="vertical-align: top"| | style="vertical-align: top"| örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |} Eski tablo: (Ara bölmesiz) Kategori:İnsan şiiri Kategori:İnsan